Yollando Germaine
You have a secret. You're a clone with the memory map of someone else’s mind and personality sculpted into your brain. Someone called Flight Sergeant Yollando Germaine. He died during the Incident or perhaps shortly afterward. You don't know for sure. You were from a back-up made around a month before the disaster. Regular mind maps were always made of those who crossed the borderlands between Earth Reality and Last Hope Reality because of the high stakes involved. Sometimes people wouldn’t make it and you were too valuable to lose. Who knows? Maybe you were a clone made of a clone? How many times had Yollando died? After all it’s hard to train someone to have the sort of rigid yet flexible mind required to cross the fabric of space-time several times in their lifetimes. The glare of the Writhing One (X1-00), or whatever the hell that astronomical body found in the Borderlands actually is, tends to drive most people mad. So they needed to protect those minds who could make it. And now you exist. X1-00 certainly drove 80% of the population mad during the Incident when the sky ripped open to reveal its baleful presence. Thankfully you don't recall that. As far as you remember, you went to get your mind recorded six months before the Incident and then you woke up, wet and naked, in a tank of amniotic fluid with a terrible taste in your mouth. You were being stared at by several people dressed in ragged clothing in a rather damaged-looking facility. At the time you thought you'd been the target of a kidnapping. You’d panicked. You’d slipped out of your tub, squealed, tried to kick them away. Rather embarrassing in hindsight. Turns out you'd been awoken long after the apocalypse. Everyone you remember is dead. Everything you recall is damaged, broken or destroyed. All you knew was from someone else's life. This is a harsh new world to wake up to let alone with someone else's mind curled up in your brain, hurting you with memories that belonged only to your twin. In many ways, you are him yet you never made his decisions. You never chose to come to this rock. You never chose to be someone's back up. And yet you are the one standing here today. During your wanderings, you came across a fallout shelter where you met a few scientists who had stolen an AI chip from a robot husk owned by Lady Riata. The AI chip contained information suggesting that Drifter’s March ruins were an old facility that contained an escape pod / space shuttle capable of interdimensional travel. It took you a couple more years to get what you needed to repair and access that shuttle. You have the technology now so it’s time to move forward with your plans. EPILOGUE: Yollando Germaine managed to launch the shuttle and safely reach Earth space only to return two years later in the NASA mission to Hope. He was last seen on Triway Facility shortly before sneaking onto a Beacon truck on the underground road into Lobetful. He hasn't been seen again since then. Category:Characters